Long Kiss Goodbye
by Ketsueki Ran
Summary: Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Sakura?kenapa aku merasa pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?Kenapa aku merasakan getaran yang sama seperti yang kurasakan saat bersama Hinata?" Akhirnya Chapter 2 telah di Update dengan Selamat.......Penasaran? Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

--(0)~(0)—

* * *

"Sasuke,tiba waktunya bagiku untuk menyusul anak kita ,rupanya dia kesepian diatas sana,dia memanggilku,kau bisa melihat wajah manisnya itu ?"kata gadis pink sembari menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya ke dada bidang milik seorang pangeran uchiha di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan merelakanmu pergi Sakura."jawab pria berusia sekitar 24 tahunan

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa reaksi saat kemudian Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang ia menciumnya dengan sangat onix sasuke sedikit membelalak ketika ia mendapati dirinya tidak lagi dapat merasakan hebusan nafas dari gadis dipelukannya itu.

yang ia panggil dengan nama sasuke.

"tapi anak kita menungguku di sana sasuke,ia ingin aku menemaninya disana,bahkan malaikat malaikat kecil yang menemaninya tidak sanggup meredam tangisnya,para malaikat turun untuk mengajakku kesana dan menghentikan tangis kecilnya itu"jawab sakura.

"aku tahu,kau pasti menganggapku egois setelah ini,tapi aku lebih memilih membiarkannya menangis jika itu akan menahanmu untuk tetap ada disini"

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat sampai suara lembut terdengar dari bibir mungil milik gadis cantik yang sedang duduk bersandar di dada Sasuke."Sasuke,aku ingin merasakan lembutnya ciuman yang kurasakan saat kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku dulu"

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa reaksi . Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang ia inginkan .Sasuke menciumnya. Onix sasuke sedikit membelalak ketika ia mendapati dirinya tidak lagi dapat merasakan hebusan nafas dari gadis dipelukannya itu.

**.:(|):.**

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Disclaimer © Masashi **

**Pairing :Sasusaku Naruhina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre :Tragedi/Romance**

**By Ketsueki Ran**

Chapter 1

"tiiiidddddaaaaaakkkkkkkk,Ino pasti membunuhku bila aku terlambat di pesta pernikahannya" teriak seorang artis cantik berambut pink yang saat ini sedang di gantrungi oleh kalangan muda di Tokyo.

Hari itu sakura sedang bersiap-siap menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya ino dan sai yang diadakan disebuah kapal pesiar yang sangat mewah,mereka akan berlayang selama 1 minggu dan liburan gratis di hawai selama menyiapkan barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Taxi!"teriak seorang gadis bermata hijau zamrud dengan gaun merah selutut tanpa lengan.

"Tolong antar saya ke Pelabuhan Yokohama ya,..!"

"baik Nona…."

* * *

"Sasuke,kenapa kau belum datang juga,kapal sebentar lagi berlayar,!" Kata pria berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam dan jas putih yang ia gunakan sebagai baju pernikahan."kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali,apa kau sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bermalam pertama bersama ino?"Tanya seorang pria berambut raven dengan santai."sudahlah,jika kau tidak segera datang kau akan kutinggal"ucap pria berbaju putih itu sambil melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur mewah yang berada di salah satu kabin kapal mewah itu.

Sasuke yang baru saja menerima telepon dari sai pun mempercepat laju mobil Honda Volvo yang ia kendarai.

* * *

"Gawat,aku terlambat 1 jam,Ino pasti akan membunuhku,untung saja kapal itu belum berlayar" Gumam sakura sambil melangkah menuju pintu masuk kapal yang sangat mewah dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat,tidak heran,mengingat sai adalah seorang pewaris tunggal suatu perusahaan terkemuka di Asia.

"Maaf,bisa saya lihat undangan dan kartu identitas anda?"kata seorang penjaga pintu kapal tersebut

"oh tentu saja,,"kata sakura sambil merogoh tas merahnya."_gawat,aku lupa membawa undangannya,oh tuhan kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini_"gumam sakura dalam hati

"maaf tuan tapi saya lupa membawa undangan saya"

"kalau begitu anda tidak boleh masuk,silahkan anda meninggalkan tempat ini,"

"tapi yang menikah adalah sahabat saya ino,saya harus masuk,tolonglah tuan,kalau tidak dia pasti akan membunuh saya"

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi peraturan nona,tolong segera tinggalkan tempat ini karena banyak tamu yang sudah mengantri di belakang anda"

"Sai, bilang pada calon istrimu kalau ada seorang wanita bodoh berambut pink yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya yang tidak bisa masuk karena lupa mambawa undangan"kata seorang pria bermata hitam dan berambut mirip buntut ayam sambil menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"apa katamu barusan"Tanya sakura yang mendengar semua perkataan pria itu tentang dirinya.

"apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku,nona?"jawab pria itu dengan nada malas

"kau tidak berhak mengataiku bodoh,tuan."jawab sakura dengan rona muka merah padam yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang sangat marah saat ini.

"Aku hanya bermaksud membantu,karena kau sudah banyak membuang waktuku minggirlah sampai sahabatmu datang untuk menyelamatkan mu"jawab Sasuke dengan hampir meledak kalau saja tidak ada wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan pakaian putih yang sangat anggun berbicara dengan penjaga pintu untuk mengizinkannya masuk ke sebuah kapal termewah di jepang itu.

"kau lihat sendiri nona? Aku telah menyalamatkanmu kau berterima kasih padaku" kata si 'buntut ayam' dengan sinis

"_awas saja kau bila tidak ada orang di sini,kubunuh kau" _gumam sakura dalam hati

"sakura ayo kita masuk,jangan sampai kau melewatkan hari terpenting seumur hidupku"kata ino dengan mata yang memancarkan cahaya kebahagiaan.

"Pelayan,tolong antarkan nona sakura ke kamarnya"kata ino memanggil pelayan

"waw ino,kamar ini besar sekali" kata sakura begitu terpukau dengan kemewahan kamar tidak tahu ada 'misi rahasia' yang akan di jalankan oleh teman-temannya di ruangan itu.

"baiklah sakura,ini adalah milikmu selama 1 minggu,kau bisa menaruh barang-barangmu di sini dan segeralah kembali ke tempat pesta pernikahanku ya!" seru ino

"baiklah ino"

* * *

"Sebelum kita mulai Upacara ini,saya ingin menanyakan apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"Tanya pendeta kepada seluruh hadirin.

"tidak…."jawab hadirin serempak

"Baiklah. Sai! Apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan Yamanaka Ino. Menerima dia apa adanya. Menjaganya dengan setulus hatimu, jiwamu, ragamu. Dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatmu dalam keadaan sehat atau sakit?,senang maupun susah?" Tanya sang pendeta.

" Aku bersedia! Menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai istriku. Menjaganya, dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatku!" ucap sai mantab.

"Yamanaka Ino! Bersediakah kau menikah dengan Sai? Menerimanya apa adanya. Setia padanya saat ia sakit maupun sehat. Kaya atau miskin? Dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatmu?" Tanya pendeta pada Ino. "Aku, bersedia menerima Sai sebagai suamiku. Menerimanya apa adanya. Sakit maupun sehat. Kaya maupun miskin. Dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatku," Jawab Ino dengan mulus.

Beberapa saat setelah upacara itu usai_________________________________________

"kepada seluruh hadiri,saya ingin memberitahukan kalau sekarang kita sudah melewati batas perairan ini akan menuju ke Hawaii,jadi bagi anda yang ingin kembali ke jepang,kami telah menyiapkan kapal yang akan mengantar anda sampai ke pelabuhan Yokohama,kapal akan berangkat pukul 23.00 nanti" kata sai selaku tuan rumah dari pesta ini

Meja meja tertata rapi dengan bentuk lingkaran dengan kapasitas 8 orang disetiap." teman-teman,bagaimana?kalian menyukai pestanyakan"kata ino saat sedang menghampiri meja yang diduduki oleh itu meja itu terdapat Naruto yang duduk tepat di samping kanan istrinya, sebelah kiri naruto adalah Sasuke di sebelah sasuke adalah Neji,tenten dan sakura, temari,shikamaru dan kembali ke Hinata.

"Jadi sakura-chan,kapan kau akan menyusul kami?"TTanya naruto,Naruto adalah teman SMP Sakura juga Sahabat Sasuke ketika mereka duduk di bangku menikah dengan hinata dan dikaruniai seorang anak yang bernama Hana. Hinata sendiri adalah mantan pacar dari sasuke waktu mereka SMA selain itu hinata juga teman se kampus sakura waktu mereka masih kuliah di International University sakura dan sasuke sudah saling mengenal,tapi karna suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan yang merubah drastis hidup mereka berdua.

Kembali ke pertanyaan naruto

"A-apa naruto?a-aku belum siap untuk menuju aku belum menemukan pangeranku sekarang"kata sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"mana mungkin ada pangeran yang mau menikahi seorang gadis yang bodoh"kata sasuke sinis

"aku berani menjami kalau tidak akan ada wanita yang mau berhubungan dengan pria sombong dengan gaya sok cool"kata sakura dengan ketus.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.30.

"teman-teman aku permisi dulu ya,aku sudah sangat mengantuk."kata sakura sambil beranjak pergi dari pesta itu.

* * *

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tampang yang lesu akhibat ngantuk yang luar biasa menyerang ia sedikit curiga ketika melihat tas koper berwarna hitam di meja rias kamar itu,tapi ia tidak begitu peduli karna rasa ngantuknya yang sudah menduduki level tertinggi. Sakura segera mengganti gaun pestanya dengan baju tidur berwarna pink yang terurai hingga pertengahan segera menarik selimut dan berlayar ke pulau mimpinya.

CEKLEK…..

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka tapi sakura tidak begitu menghiraukannya karena ia sedang asyik menikmati pantai yang indah bersama pangeran dimimpinya.

Terlihat seorang pria sengan keadaan mabuk karena wine yang diminumnya di pesta tadi,masuk kekamar sakura.

"Hinata kaukah itu,taukah kau kalau aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan aku sangat merindukanmu" kata pria tadi

Pria itu menutup pintu dengan rapat dan……

Pagi harinya……

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Akhirnya fict pertama saya selesai.

Singkat saja,

Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan classic seperti author lain,

Review,please?


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa...."

Terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari arah kamar yang paling lebay di kapal itu.

"Sai.....cepat pakai handukmu lagi !" teriak Ino dengan wajah sedikit memerah ketika melihat handuk Sai yang melorot dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak begitu Ino? bukannya tadi malam kau sudah melihatnya?"jawab Sai dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Tapikan........." Ino tidak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya.

* * *

"Hiks..........."

Sasuke terbangun karena dikagetkan oleh tangis seorang gadis.

"Hei,apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku dan tidak memakai baju seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke kepada seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku,apa salahku kepadamu Sasuke?" Kata Sakura dengan nada yang memilukan.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan padamu?"Kata Sasuke yang balik menanyai Sakura.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

"Semalam aku................."Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya dan mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu."Sakura,aku...."

"Hentikan,kata maafmu tidak akan merubah apapun,semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi sekarang,PERGI DARI SINI !" teriak Sakura.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku,aku akan segera menikahimu"jawab Sasuke dengan nada menyesal.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab atas semua ini,aku tidak membutuh pertanggung jawaban apapun darimu !" sahut sakura dengan ketus.

"Tapi,bagaimana jika kau hamil Sakura?"

"Jika aku hamil Sasuke?jika aku hamil,jangan pernah temui aku lagi,aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri !"

"Tidak,aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi,seandainya kau hamil dan melahirkan,aku akan datang secara diam-diam dan menculik anakku,aku tidak rela anaku nanti dibesarkan olehmu !"

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini,kau tega berkata seperti itu padaku?Aku tidak tahu terbuat dari apa hatimu itu?"tangis Sakura semakin mejadi ketika mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu padanya.

* * *

Tok...tok...tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari balik ruangan kamar yang dihuni oleh Ino dan Sai.

"Sakura-chan?ada apa kau mencariku pagi-pagi begini?"tanya Ino kepada sang penotok pintu.

"Apa maksud semua ini?tolong jelaskan padaku Ino !"bentak Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Masuklah dulu Sakura,kemudian ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu." jawab Ino dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sakura masuk ke kamar Ino yang didalamnya juga ada Sai."Kenapa kau memberiku kamar yang sama dengan Sasuke?apa kau tahu yang terjadi padaku akibat semua ini?"tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sakura-chan aku hanya ingin kau me...."Ino menghentikan kata-katanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"apa Ino?kenapa berhenti?apa kau tidak memiliki penjelasan apapun?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan,aku harus memberimu kamar yang sama dengan sasuke karena semua kamar dikapal ini sudah penuh,dan yang tidak berkeluarga di sini hanya kau dan Sasuke jadi, selama disini,di Hawai dan ketika pulang nanti kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain sekamar dengan Sasuke." Ino sukses membohongi Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang sekarang.!"

"Tidak bisa Sakura,karena kapal yang membawa para undangan kembali sudah berlayar sejak tadi malam,dan ketika kita sampai di Hawai nanti,kapal ini akan langsung menuju Vanuatu karena kapal ini sudah di sewa oleh pengusaha lain di sana."

* * *

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Sakura?kenapa aku merasa pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?Kenapa aku merasakan getaran yang sama seperti yang kurasakan saat bersama Hinata?" Gumam Sasuke dalam hati sambil meneguk whiskynya di tempat paling ujung kapal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,Sakuke?"Tanya gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasuke.

"Tidak ada,aku hanya ingin merasakan suasana Samudra Pasific di malam hari" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Hening beberapa saat...

"Hinata..." terdengar suara Sasuke yang ingin membuka topik pembicaraan dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku untuk memulai semua dari awal?"

"apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu,!" Jawab Sasuke dengan tetap menggunakan nada cool ala Uchiha.

"Tapi Sasuke,aku sudah menjadi istri dari Naruto dan ibu dari Hana dan kau tahu semua itu kan?"

"Aku tahu,aku salah karena meninggalkanmu demi melanjutkan kuliahku di USA,tapi apa tidak ada sedikitpun kesematan untukku Hinata?"

"Sejak kejadian itu,aku sudah merelakanmu Sasuke,aku dan aku mencoba untuk bisa menerima perasaanku,jiwaku,ragaku dan hidupku hanya aku dedikasikan untuk Hana dan Naruto."

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kali?"

"Baiklah jika ini akan membuatmu melupakanku untuk selamanya."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini."sahut Sasuke sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata dengan erat seakan tidak rela untuk mereka sadari,ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang memancarkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau tega mengecewakanku Hinata?"

* * *

"Ino,aku minta hal ini jangan sampai bocor ke media ya !" Pinta seorang gadis muda yang usianya tidak lebih dari 22 tahun.

"Tenang saja Sakura,pengamanan di kapal ini sangat dapat diandalkan jadi tidak mungkin ada wartawan yang berhasil lolos masuk ke kapal ini."jawab Ino dengan tenang dan santai.

"Baiklah Ino,aku percaya sudah malam,aku ingin segera malam Ino."Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil langkah untuk kembali kekamarnya.

* * *

"Hei,apa yang kau lakukan di ranjangku?"Bentak Sakura kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur di ranjang kamar tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu tidurku hah?"Jawab laki-laki itu dengan hanya menggunakan 50% kesadarannya.

"Tapi aku mengantuk,aku ingin tidur di ranjangku yang nyaman,Sasuke!" kata Sakura yang mulai meninggi.

"Tidur,tidur saja kenapa harus berteriak seperti itu" Balas Sasuke sambil menunjuk tempat tidur yang lapang di sebelahnya.

"Kau pikir aku sudi tidur seranjang denganmu?"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah di sofa"

"Apa? kau sudah merampas sesuatu yang berharga dariku dan sekarang kau mengusirku dari tempat tidurku?manusia macam apa kau ini?" Sahut Sakura dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan air bening dan asin.

"Baiklah,aku akan tidur di sofa" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada mengalah.

* * *

**.:Flashback:.**

"Bibi,bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"tanya Sakura kepada seorang wanita berambut panjang dan bermata hitam yang sedang duduk dengan tegang di depan sebuah ruang operasi.

"Sasuke sedang dalam proses operasi di dalam Sakura,"jawab wanita.

_Beberapa jam kemudian_ ....

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Saseke?" tanya Wanita yang tidak lain adalah Mikoto,ibu dari Saseke.

"Operasi Sasuke berhasil,tapi karena tumor yang menjalar di bagian cerebral cortex atau bagian luar otak Sasuke kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan kehilangan kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya." jelas dokter kepada keluarga Sasuke termasuk Sakura.

Air mata Sakura tidak dapat terbendung ketika mendengar penjelasan dokter bedah yang baru saja mengoperasi seseorang yang telah menjadi tunangannya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Berarti Sasuke tidak akan mengingatku lagi?" tanya Sakura kepada semua orang disitu.

"Tenanglah Sakura,kami akan membantu Sasuke untuk kembali mengingat kita."Mikoto menenangkan Sakura sambil memeluknya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu Sakura,ini sudah malam,besok kau bisa kesini lagi !" seru Itachi kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah,aku akan pulang dulu,besok aku akan kembali lagi kesini,permisi"Sakura beranjak pergi dari rumahsakit dengan air mata yang masih terurai di pipi menyetir mobilnya dengan perasaan yang tidak emosinya yang labil Sakura mengendarai moblnya dengan kecepatan tidak kurang dari 125 ia sadari,melaju sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan dan.........

* * *

TBC

* * *

Finally, chapter 2 telah terupdate dengan selamat.

terimakasih untuk semua yang telah meluangkan sedikit waktu buat review fict kacau saya ini.

Saya berjanji akan mencoba bwt memperbaiki fict saya dalam segi apapun.

alur cerita masih di rahasiakan

so.....enjoy it


End file.
